Darkseid
Darkseid (real name: Uxas) is an extremely powerful supervillain and the overall main antagonist of the entire DC universe, initially serving as the main antagonist of the New Gods comic book series and later one of the main antagonists of Superman and in the Justice League series. He is a merciless and tyrannical member of an extraterrestrial race of deities known as New Gods. He is the archenemy of Orion, his son named Highfather, the rest of New Genesis, the JLA, and the whole of the DCU and is widely regarded as one of the DC universe's most powerful and malevolent villains of all time. History Comic Book History origins The son of King Yuga Khan and Queen Heggra, Prince Uxas, second in line to the throne of Apokolips, plotted to seize power over the planet. When his brother, Drax, attempted to claim the fabled Omega Force, Uxas murdered him, and took the power for himself. The power transformed him into a rock-like creature, upon which he took the name Darkseid. At some point in time, he fell in love with an Apokoliptian scientist and sorceress named Suli, with whom he had a son, Kalibak; however, Suli was poisoned by Desaad on Heggra's behalf, as she believed that Suli was corrupting her son. Following Suli's death, Darkseid's heart grew even colder, and he ordered Desaad to poison Heggra, and as soon as he did, Darkseid finally became the supreme monarch of Apokolips. Darkseid had briefly been forced by his mother to marry Tigra, with whom he also had a son. After murdering his mother, Darkseid ordered Tigra to eliminate their son, Orion, who was switched with the Highfather's son, Scott Free, so as to keep peace between New Genesis and Apokolips. The destructive war with the rival planet, New Genesis, was stopped only with a diplomatic exchange of the sons of Highfather and Darkseid. Darkseid's second born son was surrendered to Highfather, while Darkseid received Scott Free. This eventually turned out to be a setback for Darkseid, with his biological son growing up to value and defend the ideals of New Genesis as a powerful champion in opposition to his father. The prophecy foretold that Darkseid would meet his final defeat at the hands of his son in a cataclysmic battle in the fiery Armaghetto of Apokolips. Likewise, Darkseid and his training minion, Granny Goodness, were unable to break Scott Free's spirit after years of torturous upbringing and the New God was able to escape Apokolips, taking with him the mightiest of the Female Furies, Big Barda, as his wife and came to Earth to become the master escape artist and superhero foe of Darkseid, Mister Miracle. Regardless, Darkseid anticipated that Scott would make such a move and used its occurrence as a pretext to declare the treaty with New Genesis abrogated and resume armed conflict. Seeing other deities as a threat, Darkseid invaded the island of Themyscira in order to discover the secret location of the Olympian deities, planning to overthrow the Olympians and steal their power. Refusing to aid Darkseid in his mad quest, the Amazons battled his Parademon troops, causing half of the Amazon population's death. Wonder Woman was able to gain her revenge against Darkseid for killing so many of her sisters by placing a portion of her own soul into Darkseid. This supposedly weakened the god's power as he lost a portion of his dark edge. Darkseid's goal was to eliminate all free will from the universe and reshape it into his own image. To this end, he sought to unravel the mysterious Anti-Life Equation, which gives its user complete control over the thoughts and emotions of all living beings in the universe. Darkseid had tried on several other occasions to achieve dominance of the universe through other methods, most notably through his minion Glorious Godfrey, who could control people's minds with his voice. He had a special interest in Earth, as he believed humans possess collectively within their minds most, if not all, fragments of the Anti-Life Equation. Darkseid intended to probe the minds of every human in order to piece together the Equation. This has caused him to clash with many superheroes of the DC Universe, most notably the Kryptonian Superman. Darkseid worked behind the scenes, using superpowered minions in his schemes to overthrow Earth, including working through Intergang, a crime syndicate which employs Apokoliptian technology and later morphed into a religious cult that worships Darkseid as the god of evil. Superman and the New Gods Darkseid would make several attempts at conquering Earth, and believed that it held the source of the Anti-Life Equation, which would give him dominance over all life. His plans were always interrupted by the Man of Steel. Other foes that Darkseid faced included the Forever People, a group of New Gods who could summon the revived version of Darkseid's brother Drax - known as the Infinity Man. Another enemy of Darkseid was Scott Free, known as Mr. Miracle. Mr. Miracle would constantly be chased down by Darkseid's officers who saw his escape as an act of treason. Mr. Miracle's escape abilities would always get him out of any of the confines they had constructed for him. Darkseid's biggest adversary was his son, Orion. Orion would stop Darkseid's attempts to invade Earth numerous times before he attacked him on Apokolips. Orion would be the one who would finally kill Darkseid, but little did he know, Darkseid had ways of coming back Superman consistently defeats earmarks in he ending forcing him back to Apololips. Super Girl In what was possibly his most sadistic move, Darkseid kidnapped Superman's cousin, Kara-Zor-El (later known as Supergirl), and had her brainwashed to be his servant. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Big Barda all teamed up and invaded Apokolips. Superman fought the brainwashed Kara, Wonder Woman and Barda fought the Female Furies, and Batman rigged several explosives that would destroy Apokolips. Darkseid, having no wish to lose his empire, agreed to release Kara. Immediately afterwards, he attacked Superman in Smallville and nearly killed Kara, but Superman forced him up against the Source Wall, where he was imprisoned and drained of most of his powers. Count down to New Crisis Meanwhile, during this time Darkseid orchestrated events to his liking, observing what was happening across the universe as the death of the Fourth World drew near, plotting to remake the universe in his own image. As New Gods were killed across the galaxy, Darkseid marshaled his forces on Apokolips, even resurrecting Virman Vundabar despite his earlier attempt to assassinate Darkseid--notably putting his forces in defensive deployments. In conversation with Metron, he then indicated that he knew more than his fellow New Gods about what was transpiring with the mysterious God-killer, which he refused to share, content in knowing more than Metron for once. It has since been revealed that Darkseid appears to be manipulating almost all the key characters in Countdown to Final Crisis on a giant cosmic chess board. He has given his protection to Jimmy Olsen, vaporizing a parademon for attacking him, and he has ensured that Karate Kid, carrier of the Morticoccus virus, survives. His reasons for both these are unknown. Later he attempts to recruit Mary Marvel as his sorceress using his pawn Eclipso, but she turns on him and escapes. He has also assigned Desaad to ensure the "Great Disaster" comes about, and assigned Granny Goodness to recruit new Female Furies from Earth in the guise of Athena. It has been indicated Darkseid seeks the rise of the "Fifth World", possibly on Earth, and is harnessing the Great Disaster and the Death of the New Gods to bring this about. Additionally, Darkseid has been manipulating the monitor Solomon to bring about a war between the Monitors and Monarch for the fate of the Multiverse. It is later revealed that Darkseid had turned Jimmy Olseninto a container for the powers of the New Gods. He sends Mary Marvel, whom he had coerced into taking back her dark powers, to capture him. Superman comes to Jimmy's aid, only for Darkseid to take control of Jimmy's powers, making him radiate Kryptonite. Ray Palmer manages to shut off Darkseid's control, and the villain is confronted by a gigantic turtle-like Jimmy. After battling Jimmy across the Metropolis landscape, Darkseid moves in for the kill only to witness The Atom emerge from Jimmy's head. Palmer quickly destroys the vessel of the New Gods' powers freeing them into the void. Enraged, Darkseid is taken by surprise when a Boom Tube opens above the skies of Metropolis. His scion and son Orion emerges from the tube, having managed to escape being murdered by the Infinity Man. Orion and Darkseid battle, and after a furious exchange, at the end of it all, Darkseid realizes it was not meant to be and his heart is ripped from his chest by his own son. Yet, his son's victory was a Phyrric one at best. When Darkseid "died" his essence was thrown back through time and space, landing on Earth months before the fall of the New Gods and twilight of the Fourth World. it is revealed that Darkseid finally discovered the Anti-Life Equation, and is using it to create a power-base on earth. The other members of his elite are also embodied on earth, Desaad is an evil psychiatrist, Granny Goodness is a pimp for the Female Furies, and Darkseid himself is now an evil businessman who is referred to only as "Dark Side". It is revealed that Darkseid actually gave the Sheeda North America in return for Aurakles, Earth's first superhero. This is, in turn, purely in order for Darkseid to get Shilo Norman, whom he considers the "Avatar of Freedom", in his clutches so that he can eventually destroy the New Gods. While attempting to gather an army for his rise to power, Darkseid has run-ins with Oracle's Birds of Prey, the Teen Titans and Bart Allen as the Flash. After he has enough he sets his plan into motion. With his follower and disciple, Libra, proclaiming to the Society of Super Villains that they can be given their heart's desire if they pray to the "God of Evil", Darkseid is able to gather even more power as "Boss Dark Side", leader of the villainous "Dark Side Club". Using Metron's abandoned Mobius Chair, Darkseid assassinates his son Orion via a "time travel" radion bullet fired into the past following Orion "killing" his father, an event which brought Dark Side's actions to the attention of the Superhero Community. Darkseid begins to take over Earth with the aid of the corrupted Mary Marvel, Libra, Mr. Simyan, Mokkariand the astral forms of his fellow evil New Gods, who like Darkseid now possess human bodies. This signals the beginning of the Final Crisis. Final Crisis Darkseid makes his final Post-Crisis appearance in the 2009 event Final Crisis as one of the two main antagonists, alongside Mandrakk. Shortly after the Death of the New Gods story arc, it was revealed that the denizens of Apokolips had taken residence within several Earthlings. Darkseid himself became a nightclub owner known as Boss Dark Side. When his current human body began to age at a rapid rate, he lured and possessed private investigator, Dan Turpin. As Turpin was lured into a secret lab run by Darkseid's minions, we saw that the dark overlord had indeed taken root in Turpin's mind and was slowly eating him away. While the main members of the Justice League were called out of action, Apokolips managed to cause untold anarchy, and killed and enslaved millions with the fully-formed Anti-Life Equation. Turpin, his skin solidifying and cracking, had begun to resemble Darkseid, but his will remained his own. When Turpin saw his reflection, however, he showed despair, knew that the Dark One had already taken over, and was just waiting for his submission. Eventually, Turpin came to the conclusion that there was no hope, that Darkseid's victory was inevitable, so he surrendered his body and soul, and allowed Darkseid full control of the Earth. Batman, having discovered a bullet that was lethal to the New Gods, confronted Darkseid and told him that even though he was against firearms, he would destroy him once and for all. Darkseid threatened Batman with his Omega Sanction, to which Batman replied by pulling the trigger. Darkseid was left injured and Batman was sent back in time. Afterwards, Superman found what appeared to be Batman's charred corpse and was ready to kill Darkseid, when he realized that he would only kill Turpin. Darkseid laughed at Superman, and stated that Earth's greatest hero would become the enemy of humanity once he had assumed complete control. At that moment, the two Flashes charged past Darkseid, and were followed swiftly by The Black Racer, the New God of Death. Darkseid was caught and purged from Turpin's soul. When the Justice League was tasked with removing all traces of Anti-Life from Darkseid's human minions, Superman was confronted once again by Darkseid, that time in spirit form. Superman erased him from existence by singing a note so high, that it could affect the immaterial. With that, Darkseid's reign of terror was ended. Unlike before, Darkseid's second demise was permanant. New fifty two New origins Darkseid appeared in the new reboot of DC as the first villain the Justice League faces. Long before becoming the New God of Evil and lord of his own dystopian world Apokolips, Uxas was a simple yet embittered alien man tending to his farm. Which was chronically beset by the raucous play of it's patron deities, beings whom he and his people paid homage to; as the Old Gods. Ancient, colossal beings of cosmological import that ruled their world, beings whom Uxas despised with a venomous passion for constantly wrecking everything he and his poor family had ever striven to build over and over again. All while laughing constantly in their reckless frivolity as they ruined their lives. Finally fed up with the constant cataclysms his creators beset his home with, Uxas sought to end the line of his gods once and for all. Creeping upon the creators' den in their sleep, he would whisper lies of treachery, deceit and slanderous hate in their ears igniting an Armageddonic conflict that would doom his homeworld to fire and ruin. In the confusion of which Uxas slaughtered the weakened, dying Old Gods and absorbed their divine cosmic power into himself. Shedding his mortal coil of the once hateful Uxas to become the now dreaded New God, Darkseid. Some time after that conflict, the two brother's own father and then king of the Old God's stepped in to prevent their ascension; particularly peeved that Uxas murdered his fellow deities and having long been fearful of the rise of his progeny ending his own reign. Using the Anti-Life Equation, Yuga Khan would reanimate the remains of his fellow Old Gods to aid in a war on his own next of kin to prevent the rise of the New Gods. Acclimating the real final battle which precluded to the destruction of Ixaya and Uxas's dimension. When the opportunity presented itself, Uxas used the very sickle he used to slay the gods of old to kill his father by attacking from behind. When after his brother Ixaya also became a New God in the wake of an old skyfather's passing. Darkseid attacked him in fury as their world exploded at his touch, his brother's pleas to build a better world fell on deaf ears as such tender notions filled Darkseid with even greater loathing for what remained of his family. Unleashing the full force of his power and obliterating what once was their birthplace. Some eons after a great nothingness had set in, Darkseid set about building his ultimate fortress within the Sphere of the Gods in the Multiverse. A penal planetary system in which he was the sole lord and master of legions, overlooking scores of enslavement and torture camps all set along a tight and efficient clockwork schedule, the infernal world of Apokolips. Some millennia after establishing his kingdom, Darkseid would go about proliferating his own legacy. Fathering many children who would inherit his dark power and capacity for conquest and degradation, one of whom after an eons long war with his Brother's forces and their corresponding sister planet of New Genesis. He would trade away to his hated sibling for a peace treaty between the two worlds, in exchange for the only child of Highfather, whom Darksied's forces quickly locked away in a prison cell on the planet to be quickly forgotten. Some time after which; a wayward daughter of Darkseid named Kayo, would incidentily stir up trouble within his kingdom. Breaking a capitol taboo within his domain by laughing in the act. Enraging him enough attempt eviscerating her, only for the chaos maker to port out of space and time into the Multiverse, where Darkseid would immediately give pursuit soon after. Having experienced something unexpected however, the Dark God comes across an entirely new world populated by a colorful myriad of empowered beings. One of they're most powerful champions showcased might and vigor that rivaled Darksied's own divine menace, envious of this mighty being he declared war on that entire universe. Razing it to the ground and killing it greatest heroes, as he had done on countless new world his pursuit of Kayo had brought him too. Somewhere down the line of trekking through realities, he would later sire another child with a wayward amazon named Myrina Black, chief assassin and former confidant of Amazon Queen; Hippolyta. Who unbeknownst to him, had actually sired their demi-goddess daughter Grail in order to destroy him. Eventually he would find the world she originated from while searching for his second daughter as well as his first. Coming across yet another group of powerful protectors whom he would later defeat before collecting yet another Superman for his scientists to vivisect. But instead the defenders repelled him and his forces when they worked together to free they're superman, who managed to push Darksied through a collapsing boomtube; critically injuring the cosmic tyrant. After being beaten, Darkseid made it his mission to scour the Multiverse, and kill off all versions of the Justice League before he made his way back to the original universe where he suffered defeat. Darkseid War Having fought and stalemated Highfather Izaya for several days straight, as well as searching for his long lost daughter throughout the Multiverse, another powerful threat, the Anti-Monitor seeks vengeance for his previous downfall. Drawn to Earth-0 from an ancient Amazonian ritual, Darkseid's daughter brings her father to face off against the Anti-Monitor in a war where the Justice League are caught in the crossfire. The battle was so brutal, the heroes could barely intervene much less stop the Dark God and Anti-God. Frustrated by their apparent stalemate, Darkseid summons death in the form of the Black Racer to cripple the Anti-Monitor. Unfortunately, the Anti-Monitor returns the favor by bonding the Black Racer to Barry Allen, turning him into the Black Flash. Using the Anti-Life Equation in his veins, Anti-Monitor supposedly kills Darkseid through the combination of his Anti-Matter Blasts, Anti-Life Equation and Flash fused with the Black Racer and the power of the Speed Force combined. In the aftermath of Uxas' demise, some members of the Justice League would gain increased powers and become New Gods. Grail would gain the Anti-Life Equation while these Justice Gods battle Mobius. On Apokolips, the Omega Effect returns and consumes Lex Luthor turning him into the New Darkseid who then does battle with Mobius. When Superwoman has her baby, she uses the phrase Mazahs to tap into the child's abilities and all the powers of Darkseid are placed into the child. The last power is the Omega Beams effect, which transforms the baby into the new vessel of Darkseid. Grail escapes with the baby, now transformed into a young Darkseid and will raise him. Personality Cold, calculating, and filled with contempt and hatred for all things. Darkseid is negativity incarnate; if ever there was a living personification of evil, it would be him. Negative emotions make up who he is and he gains power from the suffering and anguish of his subjects. He wants nothing less than to rule as a God over all of creation and is willing and able to do whatever it takes to achieve this goal. Powers an abilities The evil New God Darkseid is one of the most powerful beings in the DC Multiverse and has conquered entire universes through his immeasurable powers, iron will, cunning intellect and the military might of the entire realm of Apokolips that worships him as the God of Evil. While thought of as just like any other New God, Darkseid is in fact an entity as a result of the host bonding themselves with the Omega Effect. Uxas is the best known Darkseid however currently Lex Luthor is the New Darkseid. His true power can be measured with the likes of Trigon and the Anti-Monitor. Powers * New God Physiology: Like all New Gods, he lives outside of normal time and space, possesses genetic and evolutionary stability perfection. He's immortal, stronger, faster, and more intelligent than most if not all other life-forms. * Superhuman Strength: Darkseid is an extremely powerful, who possesses colossal super-strength. Darkseid can easily overpower and any being, he can bend and break virtually any material, even the strongest of metals, once breaking a Green Lantern Ring with his bare hands, he can lift extremely heavy objects, and decimate mountains with his might. He possesses enough strength to overpower Superman and Wonder Woman with nothing but brute strength. However, Darkseid has been consistently defeated by Superman. This suggests that at his best, Superman is capable of defeating Darkseid. * Superhuman Speed: Darkseid can react, maneuver, run or move nearly as fast as the Flash. He would often surprise Superman by appearing right behind him. Darkseid can react in microseconds. * Superhuman Stamina: Darkseid can maintain continuous movement and strenuous exercise for unlimited periods of time without ever getting weary or tired in the process. He doesn’t require nourishment, or sleep. * Invulnerability: Darkseid is nearly immune to all forms of damage, be it physical (internal or external), mental, emotional, spiritual and even conceptual. He can survive unaided in a vacuum. He is also immune to all diseases. * Immortality: Darkseid can live indefinitely, as he cannot age, wither, or degrade. It is near impossible for him to die. * Omega Effect: Darkseid wields a cosmic energy field called "Omega Effect". This effect allows him to transverse through time (chronokinesis) and space (teleport), enabling him to break barriers and force-fields. ** Omega Beams: Darkseid's focuses this power as a form of energy that he can fires from anywhere on his body, usually his eyes. It is capable of teleporting the target to any location Darkseid chooses and recall them later or erasing the target from the universe and similarly reform them. He has pinpoint control over his Beams, his perfect aim allows it to travel in straight lines, bend, twist or curve. Nothing can withstand his Omega Beam. * Telepathy: Darkseid can easily read, attack or invade minds of others anywhere in the entire Universe. * Mind Control: Darkseid can control the actions, thoughts and speech of any living thing just by thinking. In the scope of this ability, he can apparently, control and take over 100 individuals at once easily. * Psionic Possession: Darkseid's can possess an individual and negate any superhuman abilities may have. * Telekinesis: Darkseid can mentally influence the movement of objects and people with his mind. * Matter Manipulation: Darkseid can transmute and manipulate matter, and in extension atoms, at will. * Molecular Dispersion: He is also able to dissipate and disperse the molecules of an object or organism, effectively erasing them from existence. * Size Alteration: Darkseid can manipulate his size, density and mass just by thinking, enabling him to become any size he wants which is just as well, since an average New God naturally exists in an unthinkably gigantic state (sometimes said to be as large as stars). He can control every molecule of his body, allowing him to assume any form or trait wishes. Abilities * Genius-Level Intellect: Darkseid possesses intelligence that surpasses even the greatest minds in the universe. He has perfect memory, & is able to perceive all cause and effect relations, and can deduce the path to any effect, allowing him to plan, analyze, and take action with absolute efficiency. With this he is an excellent strategist and leader, and has proven that not only sheer force of strength and power has aided him in battles. ** Tactical Analysis: He is a master planner and strategist and his armies are nearly unbeatable under his leadership. As a strategist, he can always achieve optimal results, perfectly anticipating all variables and their opponents' every move. These calculations can lead to extremely complicated planning in the long run, which always ends up being successful. In short, he is flawless tacticians. They understand everything, are always several steps ahead of everyone else, are impossible to catch off-guard, and always achieve the best possible results. * Intimidation: With his frightening visage and ruthless nature, Darkseid instills fear in friend and foe alike, something he no doubt enjoys. * Expert Combatant: Darkseid is a highly trained Apokoliptian warrior. He has held his own against powerful opponents, such as Superman. Despite his impressive fighting skills, however, Darkseid rarely resorts to personal combat to defeat his foes. Instead, he uses his servants to defeat his enemies for him. Apparently, Darkseid only fights opponents he deems worthy, such as Superman, Batman or Orion. * Indomitable Will: Darkseid possesses an extraordinary control over his emotions, despite his reputation of anger and hatred towards all living things. His son Orion lacks such willpower. Anti Life Equati Like all Dark Gods, Darkseid long sought the means to rule everything in creation. He realized that despite his vast power, his enemy was choice. It was free will that kept Scott Free strong despite the years of punishment. It was free will that quelled Orion's fiery heart, who chose to protect the ways of New Genesis and focused his rage on Darkseid. Yes, free will, choice, is an enemy. When Darkseid discovered that there was an Anti-Life Equation, a formula that would stamp out free will and allow him to mold and rule the universe at his whims as he ruled and molded despair ridden Apokolips, he essentially dedicated his life to uncovering this equation. He eventually found it during his trip through the Multiverse and used it to start the Final Crisis story arc. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Masters of evil Category:Chessmaster Villains Category:Social Darwinist Category:Dictators Category:Dominators Category:Ultamate evil Category:Power-Hungry Category:Complete Monster Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Card-Carrying Villains